List of Quotes - Valkyrie (PXZ2)
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Valkyrie in Project X Zone 2. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Valkyrie Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Valkyrie': Akira, can you teach me how one stamps one's foot like that? Akira: Oh! You want to learn the secrets of Yuki-Style Bajiquan? Kage Maru: I think she just wants it for when she grows huge. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': That "Big Magic" thing of yours looks awfully handy. Jill: Especially for when we fight gigantic bio-weapons. Valkyrie: I understand. I will gladly share my knowledge. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Chrom': I note that the Valkyries in other worlds do not appear to ride horses. Lucina: From her style, I would have guessed her to be a Dread Fighter, myself. Valkyrie: I'm not sure what you mean. but I can fly and grow into a giant, too, if that helps. Victory *'Lucina': I always wind up poking holes in the walls during training. Valkyrie: Well, think of it as a sign that you're strong enough to slash through your foes. Chrom: Good point. Maybe Frederick has no reason to complain. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Chun-Li': We shall make all men kneel before us! Valkyrie: What?! Er--Yes, Miss Chun-Li! Whatever you say! Xiaoyu: Whoa, that kinda came out of nowhere. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Any decent God Eater needs to keep her stomach full! Here you go, Valkyrie, an Oden sandwich! Valkyrie: Thank you very much. The food from other lands is always so strange to my palate. Ciel: It's pretty strange in our world, too. Victory *'Nana': Oh, man, I wish I could grow huge and stomp all over everything, too! Valkyrie: Well, that's my own magic, I'm afraid. I wouldn't recommended it to others... Ciel: Fair enough. We'll adjust Nana's dietary intake instead and see where that takes us. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Valkyrie': The children of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Vergil: Do not again speak his name so lightly. Dante: Yeah, It's a pretty weighty name to us for lots of reasons. Victory *'Valkyrie': So it is over. The two of you wield great power indeed. Vergil: A servant of heaven, eh? Don't expect us to trust you. Dante: It's cool, Vergil. The only thing she might hide from us is her age. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Morrigan': Demi-Demi? Valcatraz? You two ready to go? Demitri: Don't call me "Demi-Demi". Valkyrie: I must raise similar objections to "Valcatraz"... Morri-Morri. Victory *'Demitri': Hmph. I do not care for that opponent. Morrigan: Really? I detected pleasant notes of coriander. How about you, Valcatraz? Valkyrie: I... I don't bite and drink my enemies, I'm afraid... Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Valkyrie! Your existence is theologically confusing, but I appreciate being your friend! Valkyrie: Thank you, Erica. Indeed, these rifts raise fascinating metaphysical questions. Ichiro: Phew, I was worried for a second we'd have a religious war on our hands... Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': The power of the angels... Someday it too will me mine. Heh heh heh... Valkyrie: Drowning in power will destroy you soon enough. Your son will grieve for you. Jin: Fat chance. Maybe I'll throw a party. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Well, ain't you somethin' else! You got a card, girl? Valkyrie: A... A card? I'm afraid not. Kiryu: Marvel Land isn't the name of a nightclub, Majima... Kite & Haseo Intro *'Haseo': A servant of the gods who can inflate her character model? Hax! Hax! Valkyrie: Hax? Are you putting a spell on me? Kite: We're kinda OP ourselves, Haseo. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Fiora': So how high up did you come from, Valkyrie? From around the head of Bionis, maybe? Valkyrie: I am a servant of heaven, yes, but... I don't know. Above the clouds, perhaps? KOS-MOS: I do not think it is a place that can be expressed in traditional physical coordinates. Victory *'Fiora': That outfit, that strength... Valkyrie, are you a High Entia? Valkyrie: No. I am simply a messenger for the great goddess that I serve. KOS-MOS: However, I detect that she has maintained a presence throughout history. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Did you know I can embiggen myself, too? I've slowly been doing it overtime! Valkyrie: Really? I was unaware of this, Xiaomu. Reiji: Only part of her, and it doesn't really help with battle... Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': You're awesome, Valkyrie. There's so many girls out there who don't know what they're doing. Valkyrie: Oh... Is there someone in particular to whom you referring? Ryu: Careful, Ken. The walls have ears. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': Valkyrie, you've got what it takes to be a big star in the theater! Valkyrie: I will make myself as large as I can, but I doubt I can approach the size of a star. Sakura: Aagh, no, don't use Big Magic on stage! You'd break right through the floor! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Valkyrie': Hiryu, Hotsuma... Your scarves are quite fetching. Hiryu: ...You can have mine if you want it, Valkyrie. Hotsuma: Not mine. This is practically part of my body. X & Zero Intro *'X': Valkyrie, would you like to join the 17th Elite Unit? Valkyrie: Unit 17? It's like it was made for me! Zero: What is it with you and that number? Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': Shall we begin, my Bright Green Battle Maiden? Valkyrie: Absolutely, Dark Enforcer... You too, Prince Shoot-Sleeves! Flynn: Hey! Don't I get to sign off on this nickname? Victory *'Yuri': Let's call for our old friends, too. Repede, and Rita, and Judy... Flynn: And let's not forget Captain Schwann and... What's-her-name? Was there a pirate girl? Valkyrie: I'd best call for Kurino and Sabine as well... Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Valkyrie... Can you demonstrate a divine miracle? Vashyon: I can think of at least TWO she's welcome to show me... Valkyrie: Retrieving your mine from the gutter would be a miracle indeed. Category:Quotes